Coming Home
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: It was a month since she had died, and I still wasn't over her. There was one thing to do in this situation; go back to where I started. For Abbie!


**Hey Hey Hey! This is a birthday fic for Abbie, aka EverAfterJunkie! I know it's early, but if I didn't post it now, it would be late. That's just how life works for me. I also know you also wanted to move on from SWAC stories, but I hope that this is okay. I worked hard on it for you! **

**Also, the writing in italics is Chad's dream. I wanted to let you know, so it wasn't confusing. The bolded italics are lyrics from Coming Home, an amazing song I love listening to. It also goes pretty well with this song.**

**Disclaimer: My friend: *singing* I can't believe you own Coming Home!**

** Me: I don't…**

** My friend: Well, at least you own SWAC!**

** Me: I don't….**

** My friend: Well at least you own…**

** Me: You're just trying to bug me!**

** My friend: Maybe, maybe not.**

** Me: Go away. Now. And to anyone reading, on to the story!**

Coming Home

"_Chad!" A voice called. It sounded pained, and I couldn't stand it. _

"_Sonny?" I yelled. I searched the darkness trying to find where she was. A loud bang ran through the air. I saw her figure, and ran to her. All I could do was brush her golden shadow, and she faded. "Sonny!" I screamed, but there was nothing I could do._

_Her face twisted into a weak and twisted smile. "I love you, Chad." Then she was gone._

I woke up, sweat beading my forehead. Ever since the accident, I'd been having nightmares. Yet this one made me decide for good what I was going to do about it.

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home.**_

I packed my bags, and took one look at the home we had shared for so long. It seemed so empty, even with all the furniture. I had the money, I'd keep the house. We wanted someplace simple for a while. Technically, it was hers. I'd keep it for her. After packing my clothes and some other things I loved, I left the empty home the way it was and headed to my car.

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

While driving, I remembered the accident. I was getting some roses for her in a shop, and I told Sonny to meet me at a restaurant. When we left, it was raining. I went to get my car so she wouldn't get wet. When I came back, she was lying on the ground bleeding. Somebody had shot her. I remember wanting to kill whoever did it.

We were going to have the wedding in a month and a half. They had killed her at the right time, I suppose. I'm assuming they wanted to break the hearts of thousands. Anyways, she died in my arms. The last thing she said was, "I love you, Chad." I cried at the thought. I shouldn't have left her. It was my fault.

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**_

It started to rain during my drive. Normally, rain reminded me of her. But today, it seemed like a refreshing thing. My tears lifted, and I opened my window a bit to listen to it. The world seemed peaceful in its early morning state. It was only four after all.

_**I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

__My family understood me. My mom had cried with me that night, and my little sister (she was adopted) gave me her favourite stuffed animal. I loved how innocent she was, at only five. I knew that tonight I'd cry again, and somebody would have to be there to hold me.

She died exactly a month ago. Really, I'm surprised I lasted alone that long. If she was alive, she would have been so excited about the wedding. But here I am, alone.

_**I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming.**_

I had only stopped for coffee and to go to the bathroom. My family lived in northern California, so it was about a three and a half hour drive. When I got there, our farmhouse looked ever so inviting. A soft glow hovered in a few of the windows, and the sun was just finished rising. It looked like it was out of a picture, or a storybook.

Parking my car, I walked slowly to the door. I checked my reflection in the mirror then quietly knocked. I waited as she rushed down the stairs and opened it quietly, so she wouldn't wake my sister. "Chad, what a surprise!" She said, beckoning me indoors. "I thought that if you were to visit you wouldn't come so early, but I understand you want to make the most of your time with us."

_**Back where I belong, yeah, I never felt so strong.**_

My mom had made me tea with sugar, and I watched she rushed around to get something for her as well. "Why are you here? You're in between movies, I presume." She talked for a while, before asking me the real reason why I was here. "And today… oh honey I know this must be hard for you, just know I'll always be here, and Crystal too."

My little sister jumped out from behind a corner, as shocked to see me as my mom was. "Chad! Hi Chad! Have you come to see me in my concert tomorrow? I get a solo! Mommy says I have lots of talent, just like you!" Her brown eyes showed excitement. Crystal loved to sing.

"Sure, I'll go to your concert. Do you want to make some breakfast with me?" I asked. She nodded, and I got up to help.

_**I feel like there's nothing I can't try. And if you're with me put your hands high.**_

Crystal had already shown me everything she had gotten within the past few weeks I had been away, consisting mostly of her drawings. She could draw better than some of the people on my old cast! She could probably draw better than Sonny too… Sonny. A tear escaped from my eye as I thought about her. My sister seemed to notice. "What's wrong big brother?" She asked.

I shook it off. "Nothing, I just miss Sonny, that's all."

"That man was an idiot to kill her. She was amazing, just like you! I miss her too. I'll help you get over it. See, I played with my dolls! Then I made them a snack…" She proceeded to explain how she got over things. "I did it! You can too!"

"Sure." I responded, picking up a doll. "I'll try."

_**If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you and you, the dreams are for you!**_

__I stood up to give his little sister a round of applause for her solo like the rest of the group. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with little black flats, and her brown hair was in a neat ponytail. Her kindergarten was nice, with a large play room center and three smaller classrooms around it. She went to the one private school with kindergarten for almost 30 miles, so there were a lot of kids. However, each class only had about 12 to 15 kids in it. She had four good friends, who she had all introduced to me. I loved Crystal, and she always inspired me.

Sonny loved her too. I couldn't imagine how it would be for her, who already lost both of her parents and her two siblings at two and a half and was sent to an orphanage for a year. Then she lost someone just like a sister to her, and suffered through that. Yet she seemed truly happy. Kids were really an inspiration. You could learn a lot from them.

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home.**_

After staying with my family for a week, I decided I couldn't go back to L.A. even if I wanted to. This was where my family was. Of course, if I wanted to do a movie I'd have to go back to Sonny and my old house, but I was okay with that. My newest movie was supposed to take place only 20 minutes away from where I'd buy my new house. It was large, but not a mansion.

I realized, I could think about Sonny now without crying. I could restart my life, starting now. It took a lot, but I was happy about how far I came. Crystal was out on the porch with me, watching the sunset. "I want you to have this back." I said handing her the stuffed animal she gave me. "It helped me, but it needs to go back to you."

"It was never mine." She said, a smile evident on her caramel colored face. "It was Sonny's. She gave it to me, and I gave it to you."

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

I had finally finished unpacking my things. It was good timing too, the movie was starting in a week and a half. After admiring my handy work for a bit, I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs, knowing it would be my mom and sister. "It looks great!" She exclaimed, running around everywhere.

"Of course it does." I said, leading her to a room. "Your amazing brother knows how to decorate." I opened the door to reveal a decently small room decorated like a tree house. A small flat screen TV hung on the wall behind wooden doors, and two beanbag chairs sat in front of it. A corner contained dolls and other things, and another easel and paints. There was still some room, for if she wanted something new.

"It's your own room." I told her, motioning for her to explore. "For helping me so much."

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**_

I spent the last day before I started my movie with Crystal. The last thing we did before she had to leave was run out in the rain. It was warm out, but the rain was cool and refreshing. It reminded me of the day I came to this town, about a month ago. I had been crying about the death of my loved one. Now I was exploring this world again, with Crystal by my side.

_**I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

I've lived here for almost a year now. It felt so good to start my life again. I've even found someone I can maybe love as much as Sonny. Who knows, I've still got a lot of life to live. Crystal has been doing great, and loves the first grade as much as kindergarten. We spend a lot of time as a family.

I've even done a movie down in L.A. where I stayed at my old home. I managed to live to tell the tale, and it made me so much stronger. I've stopped letting the world get me down. I'm home.

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming…**_

_**HOME.**_

**Please review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
